Angel's Series: Prologe
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: Hujan bulu /pertemuan tak terduga / pengorbanan cinta / ingatan yang hilang / orang yang sama, berbeda nama / datang dan kembali / sinar yang hilang / tempat yang jauh / 8 kisah cinta yang berbeda, 8 orang yang berbeda, 8 tempat berbeda, 1 persamaan dr kisah ini. KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk, KyuMin, YeWook, SiBum, ShinRi, ZhouRy couple


Angel's Series: Angel's Story

Author: Kim Ri Yong

Summary: Hujan bulu /pertemuan tak terduga / pengorbanan cinta / ingatan yang hilang / orang yang sama, berbeda nama / datang dan kembali / sinar yang hilang / tempat yang jauh / 8 kisah cinta yang berbeda, 8 orang yang berbeda, 8 tempat berbeda, 1 persamaan dr kisah ini.

KangTeuk, HanChul, HaeHyuk, KyuMin, YeWook, SiBum, ShinRi, ZhouRy couple

Genre: Hurt / Romantic / Fantasy

Cast: semua member suju milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan pastinya

Rate : T / M

**Prolog**

**Sial - sial kenapa hidupku sial banget seh, di pecat dari kerjaan sekarang diputusin pula padahal kita sudah berpacaran 2 thn sialllllllllllllllllll arghhhhhhhh? eh... skarang kan baru bulan juli kenapa udh turun salju? Salju? ini kan bulu, seperti bulu sayap, tp kenapa sebanyak ini?**

**Brukkk**

**Hey... siapa kau?**

**Aku?**

**Aku merindukanmu... aku ingin kau bawa terbang lagi seperti dulu, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit... bulu ini masih aku simpan, bulu sayap berwarna pink gading tanda kalau kau pernah ada di sini...Zayeqiel itu nama mu saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu**

**Tempat ini masih sama seperti pertama kita bertemu tenang... **

**hey... kamu, ya kamu jangan cuman bengong ajah, tolong aku, kamu buta yah...**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**Zayeqiel...**

**Kamu siapa? kenapa kamu mau membantuku? kita tidak saling kenal bukan?**

**Reoqiel... **

**DEG**

**DEG**

**(Mengapa dengan jantungku rasanya hangat sekali)**

**Siapa Reoqiel? aq bukan Reoqiel kamu salah orang?**

**Oh maaf... yang pasti aku mengenalmu walau kamu dengan wujud mu skarang ini **

**... Teserah lah**

**Ini dimana? siapa aku? **

**kamu aman di sini, dan aku suamimu... tak akan ada yg bisa memisahkan kita lagi Xeloqiel**

**( yah kita aman di sini, tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan mahluk apa kita, walaupun aku dan kamu berbeda aku mencintaimu)**

**benarkah kau suamiku? aku tidak mengingatmu sama skali, apa namaku xeloqiel? **

**tidak apa2x pelan2x saja, aq paham karena sudah 2 bulan kau koma, bukan namamu Vincent Cho**

**hmmm... entah kenapa aku merasa hangat saat kau memanggilku xeloqiel**

**Merah warna kesukaanmu...**

**Merah warna yang sama saat pertama kita pertama kali bertemu**

**Sosokmu yang membuat aku tak bisa lepas dari jeratmu**

**walaupun kau adalah monster**

**sayap bulu berwarna merah marun milikmu yang diam2x aku ambil saat kau tertidur masih aku simpan berharap untuk bertemu denganmu lagi 2 kehidupan tlah lewat dan aku masih menantimu, menanti kau akan kembali lagi**

**Brukkk**

**apoooooo... hay kalo jalan liat2x dong, punya mata gak sih?**

**mianhe... mian... **

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**Mireqiel...**

**Heh? sapa mireqiel? Aku ini Jeremy kim tau artis terkenal tau gak kamu?**

**hmm... mian abis mirip sekali, kamu punya sodara kembar yah? (sifatnya ajah mirip T_T)**

**Gak tuh**

**Kamu dimana? **

**kamu pernah berjanji kamu akan kembali, nyatanya kamu tak pernah kembali**

**kamu bohong...**

**kamu pernah bilang saat bulan purnama ke 2 saat salju mencair kamu akan datang menemuiku**

**kamu dimana Heyeqiel**

**Grep**

**Yeseqiel... i back**

**Aku suka melihat sinar itu**

**sinar yang memancarkan dirimu**

**Tiap hari aku datang ke danau ini untuk melihatmu yang sedang menyanyi**

**suaramu indah, kulitmu seputih salju dan pancaran sinarmu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu**

**sayapmu yang kau kembangkan begitu indah**

**skarang aku menyesal tlah membuat sinar itu hilang dr dirimu leonqiel**

**Aku adalah malaikat penghibur dengan memainkan biola semua yang bersedih akan tertawa bahagia...**

**malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta... tapi kamu pengecualian**

**karena kamu... aku ingin terus memainkan biolaku dan membuatmu tertawa bahagia**

**aku mencintaimu walau ini suatu kesalahan fatal...**

yaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk ini baru prolog dari angel's series, fiuh... akhirnya ne prolog jadi juga hehehe mian kalo dr prolog ajah ceritanya udh aneh saya author baru hihihi, yak ini ide cerita murni dr Ri sendiri loh no copas org heheh... kalo naman2x nya sama mianhe ne Ri gak copas tp itu Ri mikir sendiri sumpah pusing udahnya hehe


End file.
